1. Field of the Invention
The present invention avoids the mess that may be created by attempting to drain the transmission fluid from a transmission fluid reservoir pan when the cap portion of the drain plug falls into the receptacle provided to catch the transmission fluid. It does this by suspending the portion that allows the transmission fluid to flow from the plug. Also some transmission pans do not have a drain plug. To drain the transmission fluid from such an arrangement, the pan must be removed and then replaced. If the transmission fluid pan does not already have a valve port therein, a port may be made in the pan and the present plug placed therein eliminating the need to remove the pan each time to drain the lubricant therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S Pat. No. 3,049,334 to H. Montague on Aug. 14, 1962 shows an automatic crankcase drain attachment that utilizes a long wrench to turn a side valve apparatus so that the user does not have to crawl under the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,809 to H. Muller on Apr. 24, 1979 describes a valve device for draining liquids that has a pressing sleeve that when depressed allows transmission fluid to flow through the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,310 to J. W. Cummins on Nov. 30, 1982 shows a quick release drain plug that has a resilient compressible plug held in sealing engagement with a valve and locked in place with a cam fastener and a lock pin.